


重逢

by Iodilnaire



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 假设August活着
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: 是那个“其实August还活着，只是和密一样喝药失忆了”的假设。然后千景某一次随春组外出的时候正好遇到了他。
Relationships: August/Utsuki Chikage
Kudos: 3





	重逢

**Author's Note:**

> 没想象中写得好。

樱花盛开的季节，粉色的河流于地面和云端并行，扑簌簌降下梦幻的雨。一片花瓣落下来，羽根一样轻轻地搁在他的镜框上，遮蔽了大部分的视野。他恍然惊觉，像从梦中醒来，去取那片花瓣。

穿着和服的少女三两结伴，与他们擦肩而过，在耳畔留下悦耳的笑声。他在粉色的云中游走，突然在罅隙之间瞥到一抹青色，顿时被记忆钉在原地，再也挪不开视线了。

那个青年穿着宽松的白色毛衣，裹柳色的短发修剪得干净利落。他在喫茶屋的门口招揽生意，深棕色的围裙一丝不苟地系好，熟练地翻动手里的餐牌，向来往的客人介绍新品。

他拉住卯木千景，薰衣草色的眸子洋溢着热情和温柔：“请等等，你走了好远的路了，进来坐一会儿嘛，这里有最好的赏樱风景哦！”

——熟悉的音色。像月光破开云翳，在黑夜中指明道路，海潮的声音不曾停歇，与记忆里别无二致。

大概是吃惊过头、无法接受，他不由自主地睁大了眼睛：“……August？”

青年愣住了。他困惑地松开了手，对这个名字毫无反应：“抱歉，您是在说……？”

有一个瞬间，千景感到时空倒流。那时他和密新手上路不久，组合出任务时正好遇到同时在执行另一个任务的August，多手替他解决了问题，结果一回去就被逮住训了一顿。

August明显是生气了，板着一张清秀的脸，言辞严厉：在外面不要随便认我，也不要随便应声。

他僵在原地，一时不知道究竟是自己犯了错，还是产生了不该有的错觉。

千景算过时间后，鬼使神差答应对方进喫茶屋小坐。屋子里有干花和海盐一同被焚烧的香气，樱花吹落，被风粘在玻璃窗上。青年在带他落座后，又继续他的工作，把店里临时进的牛奶从前门提进来，新做好的餐品端到桌上，收拾已经空置的桌椅。

以前August经营糖果店的时候，也差不多也是类似的光景——忙碌着做手上平凡又安逸的事情，把糖果盒子摆整齐，计算进货的数量和价格。而他和December负责帮忙贴价格标签，December经常贴到一半就昏睡过去，又要消耗一半的棉花糖去把他叫醒。

吃掉的棉花糖记在你的工资上哦。August会假装一副生气的样子，等December扑到他膝盖上入眠后，又宠溺地去揉他的头发。

他点了一杯樱花口味的限定咖啡，味道不是很好，除了暖手的用途，实在有些浪费。捂着瓷杯的时候，千景头一次感受到掌心鼓动的脉搏，指骨的筋络在微微抽搐。他迫近真相了，但是又从心底拒绝相信它。他不知道自己究竟坐了多久，直到店里的人声渐渐消弱了，才意识到应该离开。

“我好像不是很擅长经营。”青年说。他看上去有点紧张，但还是热情地笑着，指了指他对面的那张椅子：“没有其他可以聊天的客人了，介意我打扰你吗？”

“没问题。”千景说道。

青年拉开座椅，坐下来了。

“刚才在路上贸然拉住你，真的很抱歉，是我失礼了。”他有些局促地解释，“但是感觉你很面熟，总觉得……我好像在哪里见过你，如果这个时候想不起来的话，可能以后就没有机会了。”

他的心脏突然开始狂跳，又像被铁丝勒住，汩汩流血。某一个细小的可能性实现了，千景捕捉到了某些关键的词语：“……想不起来？”

“啊哈哈哈，别看我这样，我失去记忆了。”对方不好意思地笑了起来，“不知道为什么，一觉醒来，发现自己什么都不记得了，连名字都忘记了呢。”

他们本来就没有名字，又有很多名字，所以根本不可能记住。窗外的风停了，粘在玻璃上的几瓣樱花摇摇晃晃地落下去。青年思考的时候，蜷曲的浅色睫毛在微微颤抖，面庞湿润。

千景怔住了，他设想过很多，包括如果August还活着，他们重逢时交谈的场景。但那仅仅只是想象当中，等真正的时刻来临，他发现自己表现得比想象中还要宽慰且平静：“这样啊，真是遗憾。”

“……你是来旅游的吗？”他好奇地问道。

“嗯。”千景点了点头，“和家人一起。”

他说这话的时候，感到前所未有的空虚。隔着桌子坐着的陌生人，也是他的家人，如果说出来，一定会被嘲笑的。

“真是好啊。”对面的人莫名其妙地高兴起来，“我也许也有家人，但是不知道怎么样才能找到他们呢……”

他们中的一个就在你的面前。答案几乎脱口而出，而千景感到一阵心烦意乱，同时困惑陡生：为什么接受August的死亡是一件那么困难的事情，而现在承认他的活着要更加痛苦呢？他头一次对掩饰自己的动摇感到十足的没有把握，下一秒就要被拆穿，却被青年热切的眼神钉在原地。

“你手上的戒指。”青年说道，“你手上的戒指，是在哪里买的？”

是你给予的。“……你是说这个？是婚约者挑选的，我只负责提供资金。”

青年像是失去了线索，有些沮丧地答“这样啊”。

他离那个答案太近了，千景起身，决定离开：“差不多到我和她约定的时间了，请帮忙结账吧。”

走出店门之前，他突然又有那么一些恋恋不舍，用很不确定地口吻补充道：“我们也许是见过的哦。”

他现在重新回想起他和August初次见面的场景，已经不太明晰了，像泛黄的旧照片被压在皮制箱底，留下书卷的陈旧霉味。少年穿着宽松干净的白色毛衣，头发没来得及剪，骨骼精炼。他在他面前，用一把小刀切掉他世界里坏死的部分，再拿干净的一朵云补好伤口，笑着拉住他的手：你走了好远的路了，我们回家吧。


End file.
